1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a food receptacle which is constructed as an insulated receptacle having a heat-insulating inner container and an outer shell member encompassing and retaining the container. The shell member consists of an upper shell portion and a base portion supporting the inner container from below, with an internal insert cladding the inner container, which, extending above the upper rim of the inner container so as to enclose the latter is connected with the shell portion, as well as with fastening means for a receptacle closure consisting of a cover portion and a sealing insert which seals the upper opening of the inner container covered by the initial insert.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Portable food receptacles of that type have been known for some time for maintaining foods warm or cool, in particular for trips, picnics and the like. The heat-insulating inner container in such receptacles consists of a double walled, evacuated and, if required internally mirrored glass member. The inner container is thereby relatively susceptible to mechanical damages, in particular in the utilization of a food receptacle of the above-mentioned type when metal cutlery is employed for eating directly out of the food receptacle. Consequently, the state of the art has changed in that food receptacles of that type are provided for the protection of the inner container, with a plastic material insert or liner positioned against its inner wall and protecting the insert. Receptacles of that type are known, for example, from German Published Patent Application No. 12 12 696 and German Petty Patent No. 73 31 929.
Since the sensitive inner container between the shell member and the liner or insert must be maintained as close as possible and dependably enclosed, and supported, care in manufacturing is required in order to effectuate this retaining enclosure. Thus in the second above-mentioned publication pertaining to the state of the technology, a partial unitary structure is proposed between the internal insert and the shell member, which leads to a relatively complex and prohibitively expensive injection molded plastic material element. In the first-mentioned publication setting forth the state of the art, for the connection between the internal insert and the shell member there is proposed a welding or glueing which is complex from a manufacturing standpoint and requires excessive care during mass production.
A corresponding manufacturing problem exists in the receptacle closure. This component which, in general, is formed as a threaded closure, and carries a grip for food receptacles, must support a sealing element which will satisfactorily sealingly close off the inner opening of the food receptacle.